bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros: Off the Screen S01E04
Goddess and the Falcon is the fourth episode of the Smash Bros: Off the Screen series, the fourth episode of the first season, and the fourth episode overall. The episode aired April 4th, 2016. It revolves around Captain Falcon and Mewtwo competing for the interest of Palutena, but Mewtwo wants her for his own reasons that are not love. The Episode The same child as last time was just finishing a battle online when his father suddenly yelled at him to go to bed immediately. He turns off his 3DS and hops into bed, soon, he is fast asleep. This is what happens when the child isn't around. The kid had been playing Captain Falcon for some time, getting used to his attacks and such. Falcon was an incredible fighter but not as good as others like Little Mac and Rosalina. He had drawn attraction from almost every female fighter that wasn't taken. The only one who wasn't taken or interested in Captain Falcon was the goddess of light, Palutena. She didn't fight very often, but when she did, she was deadly. No male fighter had managed to win her over at all; not even Captain Falcon. "R.O.B! Come over here!" Falcon called out. The robot known as R.O.B sped over. "Yes, Captain?" It asked in a robotic voice. "What's the next thing I should do today?" The captain asked. "Well, sir, there is a major fight going on at the Golden Plains with Kirby and Lucario. There is also a race for speed hosted by Sonic. We could also go to Arena Ferox for some arena matches." The robot suggested. "Hmm... maybe, but for now, I'm more interested in her." Falcon said, pointing at the nearby Palutena. "Sir, you know Palutena is very hard to impress." R.O.B pointed out. "Yes, but I've gotten every other female interested in me, so I'm bound to win her at SOME point." Captain Falcon replied. "Your chances of getting Palutena interested in you are around 5%. I advise to go with something else." R.O.B beeped. "Oh, you're just jealous. Don't worry, the goddess will be falling under my arms soon enough!" Falcon exclaimed, firing up. Meanwhile, Mewtwo had been observing Palutena's movements for some time now. "Hmm..." He thought, before teleporting back to the secret area. There, the figure was waiting. "Master, I have gathered a bit more information about your target, Palutena." Mewtwo said to the figure, bowing before it. "Excellent... this'll go a lot quicker then I imagined..." The figure said. It received all the info about Palutena the figure needed. "Hmm... interesting..." The figure looked at the orb, which viewed the events. "It appears the one named Captain Falcon wants to score over Palutena. Mewtwo, I want you to pose as a second guy interested, but with similar personality to the goddess. However, I'd advise you that Palutena is very smart. Keep that in mind." The figure warned Mewtwo. "Understood, Master." Mewtwo said, before releporting off. Palutena was off busy relaxing at the battlefield stage, sighing. What to do now... She thought. Suddenly, Captain Falcon dropped down beside her, with R.O.B landing after. "Hey, Palutena, how's ya hanging?" Captain Falcon said with confidence. Palutena chuckled, knowing already what Falcon was planning. R.O.B heard a beeping noise and closed his eyes, having a private conversation with the caller. "I'm sorry sir, I am needed at the hospital." He said, going off. "Bye, R.O.B." Palutena said. "As I was saying..." Captain Falcon smirked and sat down on a platform. "Watcha doing here all alone?" He asked her. "Oh, I dunno, just relaxing." "Now, please, Bowser, explain to me what happened at the Boxing Ring." R.O.B asked the Koopa, who was in a hospital bed. "Yeah, daddy, who did this to you?!" A koopaling known as Lemmy asked. The rest of the koopalings were at school and couldn't visit Bowser at the hospital. "I..I don't know, son. Something was inside of me, talking, then took control. When I..find out who it was, I'll.." Bowser sighed, then coughed. He was roughed up real bad. A Mii Nurse entered the room. "You have some visitors for you. Sr.Charizard and Ganondorf, I believe." The nurse said. ""I'll give you and them thirty minutes." R.O.B said, then left the room. A rather older looking Charizard came in, along with Ganondorf. "Lemmy, please leave. The grown ups are talking now." Bowser said. "Ok, daddy!" The koopaling said, exiting the room. Ganon and Sr.Charizard looked at their comrade. "So..it seems that you've gotten yourself injured, Bowser. What happened?" Ganon stared, sitting down in a chair. "Ok..I was trying out the Bowser B--" Bowser said before Sr.Charizard slashed at him. "OWWW!" Bowser yelled, rubbing the cut. "I thought we told you not to use it!" Sr.Charizard said, growling at the Koopa. "Easy, Sr." Ganon said "Let him finish the story." He added, nodding to Bowser to continue. "As I was saying...everything was going well before I heard something in my head..something weird...some voice that sounded familiar. It was talking about how it was going to control me....but I ignored it, called it's bluff. But I was wrong. When I was fighting that new guy Little Mac and Mario, I lost it for some reason and blanked out, resurfacing when the two had defeated me.." Bowser sighed. Ganon shook his head, sighing. "I see...we'll talk about this later..when you're better. Get well soon." Sr.Charizard said, exiting the room. Ganon took one last look at Bowser before following Sr.Charizard out the door. Back to Captain Falcon and Palutena, Falcon was smirking. He was making good progress with this one. Soon, she would be his. Both Captain Falcon and Palutena were unaware that Mewtwo had just appeared nearby on the platform. There she is, he thought to himself. Mewtwo walked over. "Hello, you two. I'm a new fighter in this thing and wanted to introduce myself." Mewtwo started, bowing a bit. "Well, welcome Mewtwo, but could you excse us? We were talking here." Falcon said. "Don't be rude, Falcon." Palutena said, looking to Mewtwo. "It's alright, I've gotten used to it from a few others." Mewtwo said before rising up on his feet. "Wait! Stay." Palutena said, patting the platform next to her. Mewtwo floated over, smirking at Falcon before sitting down. "Thank you, Lady Palutena." Mewtwo said. Falcon secretly grumbled. Was this guy trying to get the goddess's attention? He thought. "I've seen you before..." Falcon said. Maybe this was the time to retreat and restrategize, since apparently, he had competition for the goddess's hand. "Eh..I got some things to do now. See ya, Palutena..and Mewtwo." He said before walking off. "You should give up on her." A familiar voice said inside Falcon's head. "W-what?! Who's this? What are you doing in my head?" Falcon said to the voice in his head. "Heh. You may have won the hearts of the other females, but that doesn't mean you'll win them all. I got plans for the goddess. BIG ones. I've got somebody working for me who's been spying on you a long while. I'll confess, Mewtwo, that Pokemon you met earlier, IS working for me, but he's not the one spying for me, oh no, I got one of the smashers working for me as well. You gotta play the guessing game with the other smashers if you want to keep your precious world..." The voice cackled. Whoever it was, they sounded serious. "Well..whatever. You may not know, but I'm a top tier fighter as well as a ladies man, so you better watch yourself, whatever you are." Falcon retorted, sounding just as serious. "Heh. I'm not surprised. Oh well. Time to get back to work... hehehehe...." The voice said, leaving him. Rrr...that riled him up. Now how would he focus on scoring Palutena, Falcon thought to himself. "You look quite divine today, m'lady." Mewtwo said, keeping it cool and calm. "Why thank you." Palutena replied, blushing a bit. "So are you new to the Smash Brothers scene all together? Or just returning after a break?" She asked. "Actually, I've come from the world of Melee. It's a very popular game for folks. It's how folks like Bowser, Ganondorf and Marth came in the first place." Mewtwo replied. "Oh..I see.." She smiled a bit. R.O.B came back. "I've returned from the hospital. Bowser's recovery is going along well..." The robot said with a posititve tone. "Oh yeah..I remember what happened..Pit told me. Mewtwo, would you like to accompany me to see Bowser? Even a creep like him deserves some company, since he's so injured." She looked to Mewtwo. "Hmm... sounds interesting. I'll go then. Could be nice seeing Bowser again..." Mewtwo chuckled. "Ok..let's go." She took his hand and they teleported to the Smash Hospital, in Bowser's room. "Hello, Bowser." Mewtwo said to the Koopa, noticing he was asleep. "I think he's asleep. Let's go...somewhere else." Palutena said. "I'll be outside." She teleported away. "Hmm...didn't think the Master would do this much to him..." Mewtwo thought, before teleporting to Palutena. "So...why don't we do..something else." Palutena said, looking around. "What?" Mewtwo asked, curious. "I don't know...." Suddenly, Captain Falcon appeared. "Hey, Palutena! I'm doing some wild stunt at the Mute City Stage! You should come! Oh...and you too, Mewtwo." Falcon said before running off. "Ok...let's go to that!" Palutena said, taking Mewtwo's hand and teleporting to the stage. Oh, what could that idiot be doing now, Mewtwo thought to himself. The figure watched the events occur from his orb. Speed it up, Mewtwo. You know I get easily impatient...It said to Mewtwo's mind, tapping his claws. Yes master, Mewtwo thought back. At the Mute City stage, a crowd of fighters were gathering. Mewtwo sat down in the audience with Palutena. "Ladies, gentlemen, Mewtwo." Captain Falcon said. That got a few snickers from the crowd. "Ahh..Today, I'll be demonstrating my strengh and skill by fighting three Donkey Kongs at once! Let's begin!" The three Donkey Kongs spawned and immediately charged at Captain Falcon, who falcon kicked them away. The Kongs landed on another platform. "Place your bets, folks! Falcon or Kongs!" King Dedede yelled, holding out a betting box. "Hmm..." Mewtwo levitated a sack of coins to the betting box and deposited all of them into the box. Master, I require your assistance in my mission, Mewtwo thought, hoping the Master would listen and hear his plea. The figure smirked. "As the old sayying goes, 'Ask and you shall recieve." The figure thought back, and decided to overload the DKs with power. At that moment, they grew larger and all turned purple, their eyes changing to a deep dark red. All three Kongs roared and stomped their fists, starting to wipe the floor with Falcon. Soon, every hit he took sent him flying off the stage, but he somehow got back up. "Er...we have to help him!" Palutena said, her staff appearing in her hand. "It won't matter. The kongs have overloaded energy inside them. Fighting them is technically suicide." Mewtwo said. "Hmm...then what should we do? We can't just let them slaughter him..." She replied. "Hmm..." Mewtwo thought, watching. Palutena jumped down and fired an Autoreticle at the kongs, which turned around and Giant Punched her, but got countered in the process. "Well, that was convienient..." Mewtwo thought, observing. "Aww...." The crowd moaned, scattering since the fight was over. So much for a blood bath. Only Mewtwo, Palutena, and Captain Falcon remained. "Screw it." Mewtwo said, and fired a full charged Shadow Ball at Palutena, who got struck by it, weakened, The figure smiled and clenched his fists. "Here we go..." It smiled, and activated his mind control on Palutena. "...OW! My head! W-what's happening to me?" Palutena struggled to get up and clutched her head. "Paluten! What are you doing to her, scum!" Falcon yelled, running at Mewtwo. "All part of the Master's plan." Mewtwo responded, before using a Disable on Falcon. Palutena lost control of her body, and soon the figure had taken over. "Hehehe..." The bloodshot-eyed Palutena smirked. "Excellent work, Mewtwo..." The possessed goddess said, cackling. Captain Falcon shook off his confusion and glared at Mewtwo, then looked at Palutena. She looked different. "What did you do to her?!" Falcon yelled. "Just a game Master likes to call 'Mind-control.' Heh." Mewtwo snickered. "But we have to scat. See you!" The fake Palutena said, laughing. At that moment, R.O.B and Pit appeared, gasping. "Sir! What's going on!" The robot asked in confusion. "L-Lady Palutena? What's wrong...?" Pit asked. "Your goddess is no more! HAHAHA!" The goddess cackled. Falcon charged at Mewtwo, attempting to Raptor Boost him. The Psychic Type used this chance to use a Confusion attack on Falcon. The fake goddess used an Explosive Flame after. The kongs were destroyed by R.O.B's final smash, while Pit went to help Captain Falcon. "Don't hurt the goddess... please." Pit said, managing to hit Mewtwo with Palutena's Bow. "Gah!" Mewtwo staggered a bit from the bow, which gave Falcon a chance to Falcon Kick him for some damage. Palutena managed to hit an Angelic Missile at Pit. R.O.B grabbed Palutena after and did a down throw. "I'm sorry, your majesty!" Pit yelled out and hit a side Smash attack at maximum, launching Palutena, but not completely. R.O.B and Falcon were against Mewtwo. "Hmph. Come at me." He said, getting into a battle stance. "R.O.B, distract him with the gyro!" Falcon commanded leaping into the air and kicking down diagonally at Mewtwo, who shielded the attack. The robot did as commanded, and the pressure of both the Gyro and the Falcon Kick caused Mewtwo's shield to break, making a high-pitched shattering noise and making the pokemon fall down. "And now..." Captain Falcon said, as Mewtwo got up, dizzy. "Falcon... PUNCH!" Falcon yelled, hitting Mewtwo at a high percentage with a Falcon Punch. Mewtwo was sent flying across the stage, K.O'd by the attack. Palutena looked around, noticing Mewtwo was gone. Pit sighed, and activated his Final Smash. "Three Sacred Treasures!"He yelled, the armor on him, and the attack turning on, attacking Palutena constantly. Eventually, the attack ended, with the Palutena fake landing on the ground, dizzy. "Ergh... gah..." The fake Palutena mumbled, before getting pain in her head. "Oh crud... GET OUT! I'm in contro-o-o-o-o..." Palutena fell to the ground. Pit panted and frowned. "I'm so sorry, your majesty..." The angel said, sighing. Falcon ran to her side, gently picking her up. "You ok, Palutena?" He asked. "Y-yes..I'm fine, Falcon. That was very brave of you, taking on Mewtwo head-on like that." She replied. "But R.O.B also helped me." Falcon said, nudging the robot. "Congratulations, sir, you did well today." R.O.B said, seemingly smirking. Pit came over, with an unconsious Mewtwo by his hand. "Ergh... what the..." Mewtwo groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Suddenly, Master Hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed the Pokemon. "I'd like to speak with you. Personally." The hand said, before teleporting off. The hand dropped Mewtwo in some kind of lair, then was teleported off. The figure had been mind controlling the hand to take Mewtwo back. He stood there with the most pissed off face ever. "M-Master, I..." Mewtwo said, before getting grabbed by the throat by a dark purple, large gravely claw. "DO YOU HAVE ANY F**KING IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS TO PULL OFF?! AND WE WERE SO CLOSE TOO! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT ALL HAPPENED!" The figure roared at Mewtwo loudly. "I..I didn't mean it, master....please forgive m-" "DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME, YOU PATHETIC POKEMON! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY A MISTAKE HAVING YOU DO THAT!" The figure then flung the poor psychic pokemon into the wall of the lair. "I'll think of a way to punish you... greatly." The figure growled, before heading off. "Captain Falcon and R.O.B, thank you for saving one of our great leaders today." Pit announced happily, with the smashers cheering for them. Palutena leaned over and pecked Falcon on the cheek, who blushed. "Aw..." The crowd went. "Hm. Well, I guess my calculations were wrong." R.O.B said. "Palutena, will you be alright? I can arrange for some therapy, if you wish." The robot asked, a bit concerned after what happened. Pit and Falcon waited for her response. "I'm fine..." She replied, smiling weakly. "I'll just get a check-up at the Smash Medical Hospital." "Alright, Let me know if you need anything." The robot beeped. Meanwhile, In the Paper Mario Stage, Sr.Charizard, Ganon, and the recently released Bowser were talking about what happened. "Seems like some mystical and mysterious force found it's way inside of you..when you were at your strongest." Ganon said. "Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock." Bowser grumbled. "Hmph...sounds awfully like someone we knew years ago, won't you say, gentlemen?" Sr.Charizard said, glancing to the side. "But..who? Maybe...Tabuu?!" Bowser replied, stomping his foot and roaring. "Maybe...or it could be...no, he's vanished. He mysteriously disappeared before the fourth tournament even started..." Ganon said. "Well...who?" Sr.Charizard asked. "I don't recall his name..." Ganon replied. "Either way, we'd best keep on our toes for any suspicious activity done by any of the other smashers..." Bowser said finally. The figure smirked as he watched the Smashers, while Mewtwo's screams of torture were heard from another room. A beep could be heard. "Oh, you're here. Come on in..." It said, turning. A black portal opened up, and out came black angel, who bowed at his presence. "Master..." Dark Pit said, bowing. "So you accepted my private offer, hm? Heh, I guess I didn't have to lie to Falcon after all..." It smiled. The black angel chuckled, but shook his head after. "Anyways, here is the thing you requested." Dark Pit said, giving the figure an unseen item. The dragon smiled and placed the item inside a small chest. "Plan X is going better than I thought. I make up fake plans, then at the last moment... strike with full force. " The figure laughed demonically. "Smash fighters! The kid is waking up now! Into your positions!" Master Hand said, the fighters obeying just as the game turned on. The End. Stay Tuned WHAT ARE THE FIGURE'S PLANS? WHO WILL HE POSSESS NEXT?! FIND OUT THE ANSWERS FOR THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE NEXT TIME ON SMASH BROS: OFF THE SCREEN!! Trivia * This episode is the longest to date.